


Smothered flame

by Sociey_Repose



Category: Nowhere Boys, Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociey_Repose/pseuds/Sociey_Repose
Summary: Poor Felix.





	1. The perfect room

**Author's Note:**

> I've only had a half panic attack before so.....THIS WILL NOT BE ACCURATE!
> 
> Season 1.  
> I'm not on season two...completely.... I'VE ONLY JUST STARTED! 

Felix has never been comfortable in enclosed spaces. Now, that just seemed to be worse.  
Felix has an element that requires space to be effective.  
He also has claustrophobia.  
He also has panic attacks quite easy.  
When he has a panic attack, he loses all control over his power, his emotions taking all possible control.  
Felix has never been comfortable in enclosed spaces. Why would he be now?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The school has always contained smaller rooms than necessary. Much much smaller than needed.  
These were also those rare rooms that had a manual key.  
One for a lock.  
None of the four - Felix Ferne, Jake Riles, Sam Conte, Andy Lau - possessed a key. Nor did they hold the ability to pick locks.  
Sure, they had their elemental abilities:  
Felix - Fire  
Jake - Wind  
Sam - Earth  
Andy - Water ,  
however, these wouldn't be that effective in the act of unlocking a door, in the case of an emergency. Another horrible thing to add to the pile of annoyances was, none of them having enough control over their powers to solve something like this.  
\---------

As Felix contemplated every possible wrong movement, leading to an even worse situation, the other three were scurrying down the halls. They were trying to find 'the perfect room'.  
Felix failed to understand their thought process. They wanted to find a ever so shrinking room to 'relax' during school hours.  
Already, he had multiple complaints and arguments against such a choice, many of which were obvious.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________TIME SKIP  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as Felix had dreaded, they found a candidate. It was a small, rundown-looking room. Its walls were armoured by shelves. No windows. Nothing to occupy themselves there. No light source.  
This setting was only adding fuel to the fire of Felix's anxiety.  
\--------------

It didn't take long for Jake to make a regrettable movement.  
Leaning against the door.

The door closed with a small click.  
That small click was the trigger to Felix realising..... they were trapped in the room.  
The small small small room.  
It was too small.

This was when his panicking started.  
\----------

Felix was pacing the room. Each stride knocking his anxiety levels higher. Almost unbearable.  
The room they were in seemed to be shrinking down, trying to cage them into the isolated area, permanently. Suddenly....


	2. The walls; encasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the next few paragraphs that you are going to read...

"Stop pacing. Jeez. It's actually annoying. Plus, your making us notice how small the room is. Yep, not the perfect room." Sam pierced through my anxiety filled mind. However, no matter what he said, my pacing didn't cease. In truth, it got worse.

The room feels like it's getting smaller.  
Smaller.  
Smaller.  
Way too small.

I can feel it, when my breathing quickens.  
My eyes are as wide as they can be, yet, my vision has a permanent blur spreading across it.  
My mind is blank, all I know is that these walls are closing in on me.  
I have no way way of escape.

"Sorry Fe. I didn't mean to........hey, are you OK?" A voice, from the blur that is the world, was making itself known. "Fe?....Felix!? Hey! Guys, there's something wrong!"

-Sam's P.O.V-

There's something wrong.  
Felix seems like he's panicking. He won't stop pacing the room and has a new, really quick, breathing pattern.  
I had made Andy and Jake aware of my suspicions.

"Hey, I think you're right." Jake spoke.  
"He does seem distressed," Andy also seemed concerned "he looks like he's really panicked- oh no!"  
"What!?" I'm starting to panic. I need to know how to help My Freak. I need to know now.  
"I think he might be having a panic attack!'  
" WHAT!?" This time Jake shared my concern completely.  
"We have to help him!" Andy mention. My question, why aren't we doing so already!?

I rushed over to Felix's side. My initial response was grabbing him, pulling him into a hug. He was shaking rally bad, and wanted to be let go. He was burning hot, showing loss of control over his powers.  
I refused to release him. This is the only way I can help.

-Felix's P.O.V-

Something wrapped around me. Not knowing what it was, I wanted immediate freedom. 

I'm shacking. Hardly breathing. Really, really hot. I'm on fire.  
My body feels heavy.  
My vision was gaining dark marks. They kept on multiplying. This continued until the world around me faded away completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still doesn't feel accurate

**Author's Note:**

> I was correct. Not accurate.


End file.
